


The One with Prentiss’ List of Bad Habits

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to make lists and start fires…I don't know, Hotch, it sounds kinda hinky.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with Prentiss’ List of Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://lizi0527.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lizi0527.livejournal.com/)**lizi0527** ’s prompt of **“tonight you belong to me”**. I don’t even know if this story fits the prompt but when I saw the words, this is what came to me.

Emily whimpered, throwing her head back as her body slowly moved with his. She felt his hands on her and that made her look at him. He was smiling but his eyes were closed.

“Open your eyes,” She said. “I want you to see me come.”

He did what she asked. His fingers played with her clit, felt it pulse and contract.

“Oh God, ohhh God,” Emily cried out, practically sobbed. Her body draped over his before he rolled them on the mattress.

He had more in him, though watching her climax twice was nearly enough to send him into frenzy. He pushed her thighs further apart, grunting with each passionate thrust. Emily gripped his hips, her eyes rolling back in her head. He was close, so close; the ecstasy was practically painful it was so good.

“Oh baby, oh baby baby, mmm Emily.”

She held him close, let his orgasm flow through him and enter her. They both quivered and held on tight as the heat engulfed them.

“We've got to stop meeting like this.” Emily mumbled, her words muffled by Hotch’s mouth.

He wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure what. Emily made him speechless, in a good way. Still, Hotch needed to wade through that muck and find the words. Still kissing her, Hotch felt Emily moan and quiver against him. He was still deep inside of her, knew she loved that feeling, and Emily gently stroked his face.

When Hotch moved onto the mattress, he looked at the rain falling on the skylight above him. Emily got out of bed, wrapping herself in his dress shirt, and lit a clove. She looked out onto the foggy, rainy night. Tonight she could definitely identify.

“That’s a bad habit, Emily.” He said.

“I have a plethora of them…shall I make a list.”

“Yes.”

“What?” Emily turned away from the window and looked at Hotch. He looked so natural, comfortable, in her bed and under her sheets. She loved and hated that. Whenever she lay in his bed Emily always felt like a guest in it. She really hated that.

“If you make me an Emily list then I’ll make you an Aaron list. We’ll compare, contrast, throw them into a fire, and then do what we want.”

“I don’t even know what you're talking about.” Her attention was back on the DC skyline. “You want to make lists and start fires…I don't know Hotch, it sounds kinda hinky.”

He knew she was doing that on purpose. It wasn’t the first time she had. Hotch tried not to let it bother him but more and more it did. He sighed.

“Emily…”

“Tell me your worst habit.” She said, stamping out the clove. She went back and sat on the bed.

“I've spent so many years keeping my emotions, my deep feelings, in a separate box because of what I do. I can't let it show when I'm in the field…I'm always in the field. In New York it was blown open and I don’t quite know how to handle what might come next. I don't know how to balance the two sides of me and make them work in harmony instead of against each other.”

Emily hardly knew how to respond but she put on a smile. She told her Unit Chief that that was more than a mouthful.

“Fine, how about this? Bad habit number one, I've spent so long burying my emotions I'm not exactly sure I know how to handle them and in what context. Tell me yours, Emily.”

“I at least expect dinner before I do something like that. Just in case you never want to see me again.”

“Why do you think you're so horrible?” Hotch asked.

“I never said that.” She was up off the bed and lighting another clove. Emily had been stressed lately; it was why this thing with Hotch kept happening. This thing that started the night he got those divorce papers and she finally stopped biting her tongue. Emily told Hotch just how she felt about what he’d been through and his soon to be ex-wife. Even though she couldn’t stop herself, and the team appreciated her stepping up, Emily wasn’t happy at the thought of upsetting Hotch or hurting his feelings.

She assumed she did both when he politely asked her to leave him be. The word surprise was an understatement of how Emily felt when he showed up later that evening at her condo. It all started with a simple question; _how do I stop feeling as if I've done everything in my life wrong_? Emily was trying to answer that question for herself. She was sure she’d never be able to answer for anyone else.

“I think you're…” Hotch stopped. He didn’t want to use the wrong word. Emily could be touchy sometimes, particularly after they made love. He knew that she hated being unable to stop the openness and vulnerability that came along with their intimacy. She instead covered it with cheekiness and wit. Once in a while she covered it with hostility.

Hotch never backed down if she came at him. Because of that he was granted limited entry into a few of her closed sanctuaries. He wanted more but was at a loss on how to get it. He was even at a loss on how much he wanted. Hotch was sure he wanted more than this.

“I'm what? Tell me the truth; I don’t bite.”

“You do bite…sometimes.” Hotch’s serious features broke into a sexy grin.

“The minute you tell me you don’t like it then I’ll stop.” Emily replied. “I was under the impression that you liked it.”

“I do, I like that and much more. I want to make a deal with you.”

“How did we get to this point? Now we’re making deals?”

“We've been making unspoken deals for some months now,” Hotch said. “I think its time to put one out in the open.”

“That makes this your party, Agent Hotchner.”

“We’ll have a lovely dinner together where I’ll finish my thought, you'll tell me your worst habit, and we’ll both finally stop treating this like something it isn’t.”

“What is it then?” Emily asked. “If it’s not what we’re treating it as?”

“Its two hurt and broken people who could be so good for each other but are afraid of hurting and being hurt even more.” Hotch replied.

“I wouldn’t want your breaking the rules on my conscious. I know how you cling to rules and order, Hotch.”

“I've already broken the rules. I should at least make it as magnificent as I know it can be. Don’t you think?”

“I hurt the people that love me and I never live up to the expectations of the people I love.” She told him.

“I don’t believe that Emily. Even if I did, I feel pretty special because neither of those things has happened yet. Not that I'm conceited enough to assume you love me.”

“Hotch…”

“Yes?”

“I love you so much that it aches. It’s wonderful and frightening all in the same breath. Telling you is probably the dumbest thing I've ever done, OK not the dumbest but it’s up there. Still I can't help but think what's the point of hiding anymore? Apparently the way we've been doing this is about to crumble like a sandcastle in a wind storm.”

“You can hold onto me so you won't blow away, Emily.”

Hotch got out of bed, not caring at all about his nakedness. He walked over to the window where she stood and wrapped his arms around her. He held Emily tight; she did the same. Of course she didn’t want to burn him with the cigarette so Emily pulled away. She took one more inhale before putting it out. Hotch put his hands on her shoulders.

“Come back to bed.” He whispered close to her ear. “This is the perfect weather for a nice, long, comfortable sleep.”

“Sometimes I just think too much.” Emily said.

“I know that because I do too. No more thinking tonight, Emily. We’ll sleep and maybe think more in the morning.”

“You don’t spend the night a lot.”

“I noticed it made you uncomfortable. I don’t want to make you feel that way.”

“I didn’t want to get used to something that wasn’t real.”

Emily let him lead her back into the warmth of the sheets and blankets. Everything smelled of their mingled flesh; she inhaled and relished it. Hotch unbuttoned the dress shirt and slid it down and off her arms. He spooned with her, kissing her bare shoulder.

“I'm real, Emily. What I feel is real…what we could have is very real. I want you to believe in that.”

She wanted to, desperately. Her feelings for Hotch had been overwhelming almost from the very beginning. Emily never believed anything would come of it and had lived and worked accordingly. If it was one thing she couldn’t stand it was changing the game in the middle. She could balance, juggle, and adapt with everything else, why not with this? At least this time Emily would get joy from walking a high wire in stiletto heels. She couldn’t pretend that it would be easy; loving a man like Aaron Hotchner would be a challenge. Emily Prentiss was an overachiever…she could and would handle it with skill.

***

  



End file.
